


Roadside Attraction

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Drabble, LITERALLY, M/M, Status Effects, doing it in the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: For the prompt, "doing it in the road".





	Roadside Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/302346.html?thread=1719928074#cmt1719928074

The Regalia is just ahead when Ignis stumbles to a stop with an agonized, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your fault," Noct assures him, but Ignis has already turned away, belt undone, shaking hands unzipping his trousers with a loud rasp that shakes Gladio into action.  
  
He grabs Ignis and drags him down – not easy when he's still carrying Prompto; they end up in a pile on the road. Prompto's rubbed himself off on Gladio's muscles twice, so the effect must've worn off, but he kisses Ignis with manic enthusiasm while Gladio pushes Ignis' trousers down to wrap his hand around his dick.  
  
*  
  
Noct's still standing, wide-eyed, so Gladio jerks his head in an unsubtle hint to join in, or at least, do _something_ so Ignis won't feel he's failed his king and duty.  
  
Noct's touches go from hesitant to hungry almost immediately; he kisses all of them and kicks his own pants aside. Prompto's trying hard to swallow down Gladio's dick, and Noct asks low, "You do that for me, Specs?"  
  
"Anything," Ignis gasps out.  
  
The single-minded greed on his face as Noct slowly fucks his mouth makes Gladio so lust-blinded that he comes down Prompto's throat with a shout.


End file.
